


【授权翻译】Lucrece, or Won't You Say My Name? / 卢克丽霞，你不会说出我的名字吗？

by Suckbackintime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: 欧比旺感觉不到安纳金，但安纳金一直能感觉到欧比旺。





	【授权翻译】Lucrece, or Won't You Say My Name? / 卢克丽霞，你不会说出我的名字吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucrece, or Won't You Say My Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102268) by [ani_coolgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_coolgirl/pseuds/ani_coolgirl). 



> 作者备注:  
> 这发生在《克隆人的进攻》前，但没早多少。 我不知道我为什么会写这个，有点吓到我自己了，但我又太喜欢它所以忍不住想要分享出来。  
> 译者备注：  
> 标题应该来源于莎士比亚的The Rape of Lucrece，感兴趣的话可以自己去搜一下情节。但这篇在我的理解里比起Rape/Non-con更像是半推半就的疑似同意，毕竟王老师真心不想的话肯定没人能强迫他。文里两个人都有种微妙的抵触对抗情绪，有点黑暗的张力非常美，或许不那么IC但氛围迷之EP2电影感，其实可以当作两个人的狂野性幻想来看。一如既往，感谢阡陌的校对。

 

 

 

欧比旺没有马上醒来。 这本身就说明了一个问题——无论是醒着还是睡着，师父应该总能在他或她的学徒在附近时有所察觉。 他们应该能够感受到原力中那种熟悉的震颤，那种在他们心灵深处柔和脉动着的低语。 反正安纳金是经常听到类似的描述。 可能未来某一天他会知道那是什么感觉，但现在他只知道学徒们的感受：大多数学徒说这种感觉就像是什么叫喊声，或是某种虫子持续不断的嗡鸣。 而对安纳金来说两者都不是。 当他在欧比旺身边，他感到的是一股烧灼感压迫着他的眼睑，剧烈，刺痛，灼热，然后消失不见。 但是他很喜欢这种感觉。它很好。很熟悉。这种感觉就像欧比旺。

但欧比旺没有醒过来。

虽然安纳金确实严密地用盾牌掩饰着自己的存在，他足够小心翼翼，以至于欧比旺根本没有被床上额外的重量惊醒；他将自己遮盖得如此之好，以至于他自己也无法以察觉普通人的方式感觉到自己，像是一般来说有人在看你时你能感受到脖子后面一阵刺痛。 实际上欧比旺完全没有注意到安纳金的存在。或许安纳金应该为此生气，但他其实没有很介意。他和欧比旺不是圣殿模范，他喜欢这样。

不，欧比旺直到安纳金轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀才醒过来。他以为欧比旺会有什么剧烈反应，至少会感到吃惊，但是欧比旺缓慢地睁开眼睛，神色平淡，完全漠然，像是他根本没看见安纳金，仿佛他只是墙上的影子，而唤醒他的只是穿过林间的微风；但是一秒钟后，他们对上彼此的目光，欧比旺猛地清醒过来，迅速坐直，一只手已经放在身边的光剑上。

“学徒，我差点杀了你。”欧比旺沉重地喘气，手指搁在光剑开关上。

“我对此表示怀疑，师父，”安纳金温和地回答。欧比旺怒视着坐在床边的学徒，把手从光剑上移开，双臂在胸前交叉。

 安纳金能从他眼睛里看出来——欧比旺有些恼怒，但没生气。“所以？”他气恼地问。“什么事？”

 “我睡不着。”

 欧比旺哼了一声，躺回床上，背对着安纳金，把被子拉回胸前。“我去睡的时候你不在自己床上，而你也知道一般来说我都比你晚睡着。如果你睡不着，说明你还没试过。”

 “谁说我没试过？”安纳金抱怨，但欧比旺没理他。“我做了个噩梦，”他辩解。

 “你都没上床睡觉要怎么做噩梦。” 

“可能是一场醒着的噩梦。一个幻视。”

“你没有。要有幻视你得先冥想，而除非我让你冥想你才会冥想。”

“我很害怕。”

“去冥想吧。”

“我很冷。”

欧比旺停顿了一下，翻了个身，这样他就可以看着安纳金的眼睛。昏暗的光线掩盖了他的情绪，无论他怎么努力，欧比旺都没能从安纳金眼中看到玩笑的意思。

“你调高了你房间的温度了吗？”

“调了。” 

“找出了多余的毯子了吗？”

“找了。” 

“有没有喝点热饮？”

“喝了。”

欧比旺用一只手托着脑袋。“你不是说过你不再觉得冷了吗。”

“我撒谎了。”

欧比旺皱眉。“你现在就在撒谎。”

“我没有，”安纳金反驳，但欧比旺已经转回身，用枕头蒙住自己的头。

“去睡吧安纳金。”欧比旺的声音在枕头底下模糊不清，所以安纳金假装没听见，钻进被窝躺到师父身边。欧比旺立刻翻过身来，发现自己和微笑着的学徒几乎是面对面地躺在一起。安纳金的微笑有些不同寻常地——明亮，同时也带着他身上少见的柔和。欧比旺对此呻吟一声。“安纳金，你已经长大了。”

“我知道，师父，”安纳金说，脸上仍然挂着反常的微笑。“但我不能控制自己觉得冷。”

“或许。但你可以控制自己睡在哪。”欧比旺不想直接把安纳金推下床。这么做只会让安纳金重新爬回来，而且把欧比旺余下的夜晚搅得一团糟。唯一可行的就是对他不加理睬。他闭上眼睛，假装听不到也看不见安纳金，假装他不存在（这一点很容易做到的事实其实让他感到不安，但他现在不想纠结这个）。“走开学徒。我需要睡觉，你需要睡觉。现在我们俩都睡不着。”

“师父，如果你没占着所有被子的话大概我们都可以睡着。”

火气噌地冒上心头，欧比旺没法继续无视他了。他睁开眼睛。安纳金此时正调整位置好让自己睡得舒服一点，把被单拽到他那一边。“这已经不好玩了，你也长大了不适合玩这个了。回去睡觉。”

“不。”

欧比旺由里到外僵住了。几乎可以听见自己的耐心崩断的声音。“安纳金，”他缓缓开口，“马上离开我的房间。”

 “我真的不想，师父。”安纳金懒洋洋回答，像猫一样在被单底下伸着懒腰，持之以恒地为自己找个舒服的位置。

 “我不会再说第二遍。”欧比旺淡淡地说，眯起眼睛。“出去。”

 “我刚暖起来！”安纳金抗议。

欧比旺压抑不住自己的怒气。“该死，安纳金——”他几乎是在怒吼了，从床上坐起来，预备把男孩拖出房间。但在他能反应过来之前安纳金就按住了他的胳膊，双腿跨到他的臀部两侧。欧比旺吓了一跳，只能瞪着他——这孩子什么时候动作变得这么快了——而安纳金对他报以可疑的微笑。 

“安纳金——”欧比旺喘息，但安纳金只是摇了摇头，让他安静下来。

“师父，你不想知道我为什么来这里吗？”

觉得自己喉咙发紧，说不出话，取而代之他点点头。

“师父，我再也没法正常思考了。每当你在我身边我的头都会痛，这让人很困扰。”他几乎是在撅嘴了，但从他十二岁开始这个动作就不再适合他了。“这种感觉很好，但一直这样的话我没法集中注意力。你当然没这种困扰。”安纳金不屑一顾地说。“但我隔着一个星球都能感觉到你。如果我希望你一直在我身边，哪怕实际上是隔着一整个星球的距离，我也不算好绝地，对吗？”安纳金停顿一下，眼见欧比旺像是要插嘴——于是迅速接着往下说。“对，一直都能。我试过把自己的思绪释放到原力中，但没用。话说回来我也不喜欢冥想。”

“所以我想，如果我行动起来直接得到我需要的东西，这种困扰或许就会消失。”安纳金的脸就像糖果店里的小孩子一样亮起来。“没错师父。我想要你。我想要把我的手放在你身上。吻你。触碰你。”安纳金没说出来，但余下的话语悬在空中：操你。

欧比旺终于得以开口说话。“下去。”

令人惊讶的是，尽管很不情愿，但安纳金听话了。而重获自由的欧比旺没有动，也没试着把安纳金踢下床。他只是茫然地瞪着天花板好一会，安纳金不确定自己是不是终于把他可怜的师父折磨得心脏停跳了。好在并没有，欧比旺又开口了。“徒弟，如果你是在引诱我，”他低声说，“那你的诱惑不是很成功。”

安纳金爆发出一阵大笑，响亮的，孩子般的笑声在房间里回响。“引诱你？谁说我在引诱你了？”

“这没用。”欧比旺有气无力地说。安纳金凑近一点，近得足以尝到欧比旺脖颈和脸颊边的汗水——但他只是笑着看着欧比旺。 

“师父，可能我没说清楚。”安纳金的一根手指温柔地划过欧比旺的身侧。“你总是这么说，总是说我没把自己的意图解释清楚。总而言之，我打算直接拿走我想要的。我不是在请求你。”

安纳金的手指刷过欧比旺身侧一处敏感点，而欧比旺不由自主颤抖一下，这份欢愉近乎疼痛。“这样做是错的，”欧比旺坚持说道。当然，他知道这种模式——一脸无辜爬上师父的床，然后温柔地触碰自己的老师，诱惑他们，去放任这一次，仅仅一次，直到他们最终亲吻你的头顶，告诉你你有五秒钟的时间滚出这间房间。但这不公平。安纳金没按剧本来——当欧比旺多年前身处同样的角色里时，他祈求着师父。而安纳金……

安纳金没在祈求。 

“你真有趣。”无论是安纳金还是欧比旺都没有穿着上衣睡觉，尽管安纳金过去常常如此以抵御夜晚行星的寒冷，或是飞船上冰冷的空气。现在安纳金只穿着一条裤子，但还是穿的比欧比旺多。安纳金的手指灵巧地滑过欧比旺鼓起的内裤，挑逗意味十足，但没有侵入白色的布料。他大胆地在锁骨上印下一吻，接着是胸口上——那第一吻将永远烙印于此。他的手掌摩挲着欧比旺的大腿，将他的欲望唤醒。

这太过了。安纳金已经偏离他们二人所熟知的剧本太多了。他们肯定没在演同一出戏，而安纳金已经拔得头筹。欧比旺想试着把安纳金推下去，但就是做不到。像是有什么东西从精神和物理层面压制着他。安纳金的吻开始向下移。

“安纳金，我要你停下来。”欧比旺嘶声挣扎。“现在，立刻住手。”

“不，你才不想。”安纳金懒洋洋地反驳，换了个姿势，这样他就能更好地亲吻那些渴求被触碰的隐秘肉体。欧比旺感觉到自己呼吸急促，而安纳金拉下他的内裤，向他的阴茎吐出灼热的呼吸，脸上仍然挂着病态的微笑。

“安纳金，”欧比旺呜咽。“请停下。”

“唔，不。”安纳金只回复了这么一句，紧接着双唇环住欧比旺发烫的阴茎。欧比旺叫出声来，身体在床铺上弓起。手指紧紧揪住床单。安纳金饥渴、贪婪地吸他，像是他打算尽己所能让自己的师父迅速高潮，只为了证明自己。他的受害者在极度愉悦的痛苦中扭动，无法视物，无法思考。像是身体的全部血液都集中到了一点上，没有一丁点留给大脑或肺部。他的胸膛在急促的呼吸中剧烈起伏，努力想要喘过气来。 

如果安纳金确实有自己的节奏，那么他也是唯一能够理解他的人。他刚开始时又快又狠，随后又慢得令人抓狂；他的舌头缓慢舔过底部，接着残忍地玩弄着尖端。就在欧比旺已经濒临崩溃边缘，精液开始从顶部渗出时，他又像突然厌倦了似的拉开距离，用手背擦了一把嘴。他退回去，前脚掌撑起自己跪坐着，审视着他的师父。欧比旺的瞳孔放大，漆黑闪烁，像是睁着眼睛在做梦。安纳金歪头轻声笑了笑，然后直起身来。

留意着没让自己的的脚缠在被单里，安纳金扭动着脱下自己的睡裤，露出底下光滑的深色皮肤。把内裤踢到一边，他靠回欧比旺的臀部。在他们的勃起擦到一起时欧比旺浑身一震，本能地伸出双臂想握住什么，但安纳金抓住他的手，将他们固定在头顶。安纳金露齿一笑，让他们前额相抵，然后第一次吻了他。

这尝起来就像是皮肤本身。安纳金的舌头好奇地掠夺着欧比旺的嘴，寻找着不为人知的味道。但他一无所获，只尝到了湿润光滑的口腔内壁。他亲吻的方式就像个孩子，贪婪又生涩。怀着失望之情，安纳金退后，欧比旺的舌头从他的齿间收回。

安纳金把头靠在欧比旺颈边，抵着他轻柔蹭动，没有松开他的手。欧比旺的脚趾蜷曲，曲起膝盖以同样的方式回应。伴随着粗重的喘息，安纳金对着欧比旺的耳朵低语。这些句子大部分意味不明，但欧比旺还是设法在词句的汪洋中听清了一个短短的句子：“你不说出我的名字吗？”尽管这可能是他自己想象出来的。

欧比旺没法回答他。安纳金松开他的手，从欧比旺身上移开。他目标明确地折起欧比旺的腿，抚过大腿内侧。灵活的手指向下，再向下，直到它们抵达臀缝。毫无预警，一根手指插入了欧比旺体内。

对方在突然的侵犯中骤然活了过来，反应过来想要爬开。安纳金拿开手指，怒气冲冲。“我还没做完呢，”他抱怨着，抓住挣扎的欧比旺。

“这已经太过了！”有那么一瞬间，欧比旺听起来几乎像是重新拾回了那副冷静自持，不可违抗的外表。但他错了——事态已经不可收拾，向来贯彻到底的安纳金此时不会动摇。

 安纳金设法拖住了师父的左脚踝，紧紧握住，接着抓住了另一边，然后把欧比旺的双腿按在床上。“合作一点。”安纳金说，再次分开师父的双腿。“我快好了。” 

“安纳金，我告诉你——”

“大概也该你听我一次了，师父，”安纳金猛地反驳。“现在别乱动了。” 

欧比旺正打算报复，但他裸露的大腿上被迅速移动的指甲划过，皮肤上留下三道红肿的划痕，刺痒发痛。被这一攻击吓了一跳，他没再继续动来动去阻挠安纳金再次探查他的后穴。另外两根手指探入，与其说是在为欧比旺做准备，不如说只是出于安纳金单纯的好奇。当他的指尖刷过特定的某一处时，欧比旺猛然抽搐一下，双唇情难自己地泄漏出一声放荡的呻吟。在接下来的过程里安纳金似乎特意避开了那一点，即使欧比旺挪动着自己，试图让他再够到一次。

安纳金满意地收回自己的手指，把自己置于欧比旺双腿之间。欧比旺软软地抬起头，但指甲又一次划过他的腹部，示意他躺好。

他缓缓进入，尽管欧比旺看得出安纳金想要加快速度。他试着放松自己，但没什么用。畏缩地皱起眉头，他想要安纳金再慢一点，但安纳金把他的手拍到一边。“可能会有点疼。”他废话般补充，一半插入了他老师的身体。

片刻后安纳金完全进入了欧比旺，这个想法让他们两个都不禁战栗。安纳金开始在裹着他的又紧又热的内壁里抽动，几乎没发出一点声音，但露出了巨大的笑容。欧比旺侧头，双腿环上安纳金的腰，配合着他的每一次动作。尽管安纳金之前避开了那一点，但他显然还记得它在哪。一分钟后，他开始毫不留情地撞击它。欧比旺呛出一声哽咽，晃动着头，嘴巴无声地一张一合。安纳金在他上方说着什么，但欧比旺很难听清。（或许除了一句微弱的反复念诵：“你不说我的名字吗？你不说我的名字吗？”）

“完全无法想象，一无所知……这种感觉太好了，师父，师父……”安纳金迅速改变了自己的速度，开始缓慢地移动；欧比旺跟上他的节奏。“多少，有多少人见过你这样？我敢说，不是很多。”他向后仰头，愉快地笑了起来，然后又加快了自己的速度。“到底有多少？多少？”欧比旺想要回答，但做不到。“不，我不在乎。别告诉我。”

安纳金的双手抚摸着欧比旺的脖颈和脸。欧比旺的嘴在动，但没有发出声音，尽管他们都说不出这是为什么。安纳金如同盲人一般用手读出了欧比旺的唇形。“如果你想，你可以大声叫出魁刚的名字。我真的不介意。” 

欧比旺立刻那么做了，但瞬间后又吞回这个名字。安纳金轻声笑着拍打了他一下，接着高潮了，颤抖着射进了欧比旺的体内。然后他退了出去，无声地示意，允许欧比旺伸手满足自己。他转头移开了目光，所以他不知道当欧比旺高潮时唇边滚落的究竟是谁的名字。然后是一段长长的沉默。

“师父——”当然，安纳金是第一个开口的。

“滚出去。”

安纳金愤愤不平地从床上爬起来。在离开之前他试图亲吻欧比旺，打算亲脸，或者别的哪里，但被粗暴地推开了。“你有五秒钟时间。”

安纳金奔向房门，在半路上穿好了自己的裤子，然后在门边停了下来。

“我是真的觉得冷，你知道。”

没有人回答。欧比旺不确定安纳金究竟是何时离开的。他头痛欲裂，眼睑下的烧灼感持续低语着安纳金，安纳金，安纳金。他把被子蒙在头上，想要让烧灼感随着泪水离开他。但没有用。 

一墙之隔，安纳金能感觉到师父的存在在脑海深处温柔地呢喃着，于是他断断续续地坠入了梦乡。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
